


Стоп, снято

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: все не очень хорошо в порноиндустрии





	Стоп, снято

— Можно тебя на минуту?  
— Конечно.  
Руслан вышел в проход за декоративным дверным проемом, старательно переступая через провода и ножки штативов. Вне стен павильона было серо и холодно, с лестницы сильно сквозило и тянуло дешевым табаком. За окном в талой весенней жиже плавали тополя и крыши заброшенных гаражей.  
— Ну? Чего тебе?  
— Ты сказал, что... — Руслан запнулся и продолжил не так, как собирался: — Дел всего часа на три-четыре.  
— Ну, — ни на секунду не смутившись, кивнул Цыбин. — И из-за кого мы не укладываемся в график?  
Увидев растерянность Руслана, он фыркнул и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Да ладно, шучу я! Нормально все. Для первого раза держишься зашибись. Расслабься. Здесь все всё понимают.  
Держался Руслан максимально дерьмово и прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчет. А вот в том, что его здесь понимают, как раз сильно сомневался.  
— Ты сказал, что он просто отсосет мне — и все.  
— Ну, — не понимая — или делая вид, что не понимает, — подтвердил Цыбин. — А он делает что-то другое?  
В заочном описании сцены ключевым словом Руслан считал «просто».  
— Я не смогу так. У меня не выйдет.  
— Что за чушь. У тебя отлично выходит.  
— Мне не нравится эта роль, — мрачно сказал Руслан. — И не нравится этот сценарий.  
Цыбин округлил на него глаза, а потом громко расхохотался, и эхо дробно разнесло отголоски смеха по лофту.  
— Ты слышал, Вано? — окликнул он.  
— Угу, — откликнулся из-за перегородки «Вано». — Чувствую себя Тинто Брассом, пригласившим на съемки Ингрид Бергман. Где ты взял эту театральную лань?  
Руслан скрипнул зубами. Цыбин снова заржал.  
— Ты искал фактуру, — возразил он. — Скажешь, плохая фактура?  
Вано высунулся в проем, в очередной раз окинул Руслана взглядом и признал:  
— Фактура ничего. Цыбин сказал, тебе деньги нужны?.. — с деланным равнодушием спросил он. Руслан промолчал. — Вот и давай. Перевоплощайся. Отснимемся до темноты — получишь бабло и поедешь домой отсыпаться. Сверхзадача ясна?  
Руслан нехотя кивнул, и Вано скрылся в проеме.  
— Воля! — вдруг позвал рядом Цыбин. — Волька!  
Не очень довольный «Волька» молча нарисовался в другом конце прохода с сигаретой в руке.  
— Скажи ему, что мы не отбирали у тебя паспорт на границе и не держим тут в сексуальном рабстве.  
Волька смотрел мимо Цыбина и ничего не говорил, словно тот обращался не к нему. Руслан покраснел. Цыбин хмыкнул.  
— Машунь, — крикнул он за перегородку и двинулся следом за Вано. — Замажь ему уши! Горят.  
— Я не думал ничего такого, — сказал Руслан, когда Волька все же подошел.  
— Ничего, что я курю? — Волька приподнял сигарету и выдохнул струю в сторону. Дым был почти одного цвета с его волосами и глазами. Весь он был какой-то неопределенно бесцветный, незапоминающийся: тихий голос, стандартная стрижка с челкой, узкое тело, неброские черты — идеальная внешность наблюдателя наружки. Но при этом что-то притягательное было в каждом его жесте, во взгляде, в невыразительной, слегка заторможенной мимике.  
— Мне-то что, кури.  
— Ну мало ли...  
Что за имя такое — Волька, Руслан не знал. Даже для порно псевдоним был нелепый.  
У Вольки были смеющиеся глаза — вот что. В книжках ему часто встречалось про глаза, которые остаются печальными даже в улыбке, а у Вольки все было ровно наоборот: они светились непонятной насмешкой при странной отрешенности в лице.  
— Ты правда из театрального? — спросил Волька без выражения.  
— Да, — неохотно подтвердил Руслан.  
Это точно заслуживало всех шуток, которые он уже выслушал в своей жизни, и тех, что только предстояло. Волька сделал долгую затяжку и улыбнулся ему краешком губ, скупо и тепло.  
— Это... — он на секунду задумался, подбирая дежурный комментарий к полученной инфе.  
Странно, мысленно закончил за него Руслан. Многие так говорили. Еще говорили: забавно. Или: непохоже. Или просто удивленно качали головой.  
Он не был похож на студента театрального.  
— ...круто, — спокойно закончил Волька и затушил сигарету о стоящую на подоконнике консервную банку.

«Съезди ему по щеке, когда он тебя отпихнет, — инструктировал Цыбин, — не слишком сильно, но так, чтобы шлепок был слышен. Хорошо, если пятерня останется — киногенично. Ясно?»  
Руслан кивнул тогда Цыбину, но не смог. Волькин персонаж давился и жалобно кашлял, отворачиваясь, а Руслана дергало веселым током, когда они встречались глазами.  
— Стоп! — заорал Иван. — Ну сколько ж можно-то?  
При его субтильной фигуре голос, громкий, как из бочки, казался чьим-то чужим.  
Руслан стиснул челюсти: что еще? С демонстративной усталостью Иван откинулся в кресле, закрыл ладонями лицо и потер виски.  
— Он у тебя руки сам себе держит, да? Чтобы ты не отвлекался и насиловал его с комфортом?  
Руслан отодвинулся и сел на постели сбоку от Воли. Кисти у того и правда безвольно валялись у края кровати — над макушкой. Лицо его не выразило ни удивления, ни недовольства заминкой, глаза по-прежнему насмешливо щурились — такое у него было строение нижнего века, разглядел Руслан. Его терпеливая безучастность почему-то тихо раздражала. Можно подумать, ему не хотелось все это побыстрее закончить и свалить.  
— Я фиксировал, — объяснил Руслан, — пока мог. Сейчас ты мне как предлагаешь это делать? Буду хвататься за него — потеряю равновесие.  
— Как можно потерять равновесие, когда ты держишься? — с идиотским смешком встрял Цыбин.  
Его только не хватало. Руслан перекатился на другую сторону тахты и поднялся, едва не задев ногой рампу. Молчаливый оператор — его представили Руслану еще утром незапоминающейся отыменной фамилией — неодобрительно отошел сторону.  
— Давай! — приглашающим жестом махнул Руслан на постель, подтягивая джинсы. — Покажи!  
Где-то за ореолом света у двери осуждающе стояла Маша. Второй оператор Леха то ли лениво, то ли раздраженно присел на пуф. Все, казалось, были против Руслана, и это злило.  
Цыбин неуверенно подошел к постели. Не двигаясь, не возмущаясь, с каким-то восточно-философским равнодушием Воля повернулся к нему.  
— Давай-давай. Смелее.  
Иван заинтересованно ждал.  
Цыбин поставил колено на край тахты, перекинул другое через Волькину грудь, осторожно взял его за правое, потом за левое запястье.  
— А теперь подвигайся так, чтобы твое хозяйство гипотетически влезло ему в рот.  
Очень скованно, деревянно Цыбин подался вперед, качнул бедрами и замер, не достав и двадцати сантиметров до подбородка Воли.  
— Ты себе льстишь, — сказал Руслан.  
Цыбин поерзал, не выпуская запястий из рук, расставил колени шире и попробовал снова. Развел Вольке кисти в стороны, жестом велел сползти чуть ниже, затем — выше, потом попытался подпихнуть ему под затылок край покрывала — Воля безмятежно-стоически позволял себя тормошить. Наконец Цыбину с трудом удалось прогнуться так, чтобы почти коснуться ширинкой его губ — локти у него неудобно согнулись, тело закаменело от напряжения. На самого Вольку Цыбин при этом старательно не смотрел.  
— Поймал амплитуду? — спросил Руслан. — Отлично. Следующие двадцать минут все то же самое только в бодром темпе.  
— Ладно, принято, — сдался Иван. Он почесал подбородок. — Значит, рявкнешь на него, чтобы, типа, не вздумал тебе сопротивляться. Смонтируем. Следующая мизансцена такая, — он едко выделил слово, и кто-то прыснул. Наверно, Маша. — Трахаешь его в рот минут пять — только пожестче, уж постарайся, — потом встаешь, стаскиваешь за руку к краю, рвешь на нем рубашку, толкаешь на бок и снова заставляешь сосать. Держать будешь за волосы. И не молчи! Войди в роль, в конце концов, хоть немного, чему вас там сейчас учат. Скажи, что тебе срать, гей он или натурал.  
— Гей или натурал? — переспросил Руслан. — По-твоему, гопники разговаривают так?  
Иван застонал.  
— Цыбин, напомни мне никогда не обращаться к тебе за помощью в подборе кадров.  
— Ты искал фактуру, — возразил ему Цыбин, вернувший уже себе прежнюю наглость. — Скажешь, плохая фактура?  
— Фактура ничего, — согласился Иван.  
Руслан тоскливо посмотрел на тахту. Волька закинул руки за голову и жмурился, лежа под искусственным, слепящим и жарким светом софитов, как под солнцем на пляже — его пофигистичная умиротворенность выводила Руслана из себя. Одно то, что Вольке не нужно было держать себя на постоянном взводе, было несправедливо. От принятой таблетки стояк был противно-ноющим и чужеродным, от него хотелось избавиться, ничего похожего на обычное возбуждение в теле не появлялось, сердце частило, ладони потели, в пальцах начался тремор, Руслан уже подозревал, что съеденная им левая химота еще аукнется последствиями.  
— Ты мне не помогаешь, — сказал он.  
Волька посмотрел на него дымными смешливыми глазами.  
— Правда?  
Руслан приспустил штаны, забрался на кровать и навис над ним. Перехватил его за руки.  
— Тебя не беспокоит, что я без гондона, например? А что, если у меня СПИД?  
Волька моргнул бесцветными густыми ресницами. От этого взгляд его стал еще более веселым.  
— Так вроде у всех справки в обязательном порядке собирают.  
— А ты ее видел? Справку? Тебе ее показали? Может, я ее подделал в фотошопе и скан в электронном виде прислал? Ты вообще о чем думаешь?  
— Эй-эй, — начал Цыбин. — Ты чего? Вано...  
— Нормально, — оценил Вано, — снимаем. Давай, как будто у тебя СПИД и ты мечтаешь перезаражать весь мир!

Руслан очнулся: невысокий парень в сером пальто, обгоняя, слегка задел его плечом — и тут же сбавил ход, пошел рядом, подскакивая, чтобы подстроиться под неудобный ему широкий шаг.  
— Привет!  
Окончательно вынырнув в реальность, Руслан вскинул бровь и вгляделся. Он вспомнил почти сразу; правда не внешность, а что-то другое, неуловимое — то ли интонация, то ли походка, то ли мимика — подсказало, кто перед ним.  
— Я Воля, мы снимались вместе.  
Он быстро сунул Руслану узкую ледяную ладонь для рукопожатия и снова убрал руку глубоко в карман. Его заметно передернуло от утреннего мороза.  
Если бы он не окликнул Руслана, тот ни за что бы его не признал. Руслан подумал, что вряд ли смог бы составить, скажем, фоторобот Воли, при том что около восьми часов провел с ним лицом к лицу, да и потом видел не единожды. Приятные, но совершенно лишенные специфики, словно смазанные черты лица ускользали от попытки ухватить их и закрепить в памяти.  
А кроме того, на съемках, без одежды он почему-то казался крупнее и шире в кости — сейчас же, в кургузом пальто с торчащим наружу капюшоном худи, джинсах в облипку и кроссах выглядел субтильным пацаном и едва доставал Руслану до подбородка. Шапки на нем не было, и он, очевидно, замерз, кончик носа его покраснел, и Воля пару раз громко шмыгнул в ожидании ответа.  
— Привет, — отмер наконец Руслан. — Богатым будешь.  
— Будь эта поговорка верной, я бы уже миллионером был, — хмыкнул Воля. — Долларовым. Меня никто никогда не узнаёт.  
— Да ладно, — не поверил Руслан.  
Воля неопределенно повел плечами — не то в подтверждение своих слов, не то ежась от холода.  
— Удобно, на самом деле, — знакомо, краешком губ улыбнулся он, — в некоторых ситуациях.  
Руслан против желания смутился.

Они успели тогда доснять ролик, хотя потом от Цыбина Руслан узнал, что на такое порой может уходить и два, и даже три съемочных дня. Разъезжались поздно вечером, было уже темно, и Цыбин предложил подбросить его до дома или до метро, но Руслан наотрез отказался и вызвал такси. Он видел, как Воля садится в машину с Лехой и осветителем — ему показалось, что на секунду-другую тот замер перед дверью, вопросительно глядя в его сторону. Руслан только коротко махнул ему рукой. Второй оператор с Машей уехали вместе с Вано чуть раньше. Оставшись в одиночестве на пустыре среди складов и гаражей, вместо страха или хотя бы легкой опаски Руслан испытал явное облечение.  
Никакими контактами они с Волей тогда не обменялись, даже поговорить толком после съемок времени не было. Странный осадок — смесь неловкости, раздражения и отчего-то чувства вины — смутно бередил душу, но Руслан не придал этому значения, решив, что само рассосется. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось уехать подальше от этого места, вернуться домой, принять душ и забыть раз и навсегда обо всем, чем он занимался. Больше никогда, решил он.  
Но забыть не получилось.  
Конечный результат он смотреть, конечно, не стал, хотя монтаж занял не так уж много времени — Цыбин позвонил недели через полторы. А вот отделаться от нездорового любопытства в отношении партнера по съемкам оказалось не так просто.  
Про странный ник он якобы между делом вызнал у Цыбина тогда же:  
— А что за имя такое — Воля? Или это фамилия?  
— Волька же, — хохотнул Цыбин: — Ибн Алеша. Хоттабыча в детстве не читал? Трах-тибидох-тибидох и все такое. Кто-то правда говорил, что его и зовут как-то похоже, но это вряд ли. Паспортного имени никто обычно не светит. Ты, кстати, подумал о псевдониме? У нас все серьезно — с титрами и заставкой.  
Псевдоним он оставил на усмотрение Цыбина — или Вано, кто у них там главный. Ни в чем из того, что они делают, Руслан больше участвовать не собирался.  
Вечером того же дня он погуглил — искал не только ролики, но и зачем-то "волька ибн алеша полное имя". К его удивлению, вопрос интересовал многих. Мнения разделились: одни утверждали, что Волька — это точно Владимир, другие возражали, что с той же степенью вероятности им мог оказаться Валентин, Валерий или даже Вадим. Руслан потыкал в ссылки, почитал, проверил версии поиском по тексту "Хоттабыча" и спустя несколько кликов стал обладателем знания о том, что мальчишка у Лагина — Владимир Костельков.  
С фильмами оказалось сложнее. Запрос по имени поисковик считывал как интерес к «Хоттабычу» и предлагал всякую ерунду про кино и книжку, а после добавления «гей-порно» вываливал тонны ссылок на видео без разбора. Псевдонима Вано для уточнения Руслан не знал, Цыбин в «индустрии» был ноунеймом, кто еще и для какого ресурса мог снимать Вольку, было неизвестно. Искомое обнаружилось, когда Руслан ввел в запрос про гей-порно «русское» и «жесткое»: на одном из стоп-кадров мелькнуло знакомое лицо — он среагировал не столько на черты, сколько на характерное отрешенное выражение.  
Ролик оказался очень короткий, обрезанный. Снимали в лесу — непонятно зачем, сюжетом это никак не обыгрывалось, может, экономили на помещении. Порку ремнем Руслан промотал — он такое не любил, а следующая сцена, в которой незнакомый парень дрочил Вольке у дерева, обрывалась на середине. Выложен огрызок был в тематической группе vk, и там Руслана наконец ждала удача. Под видео один из подписчиков спрашивал, где найти полную версию или другие ролики с «этим же парнем-пассивом», и получил ответ. Накидали ему немного — пять короткометражек. Их отвратительные названия обещали большую жесть, чем потом оказывалось внутри, но тенденция просматривалась очевидно: Волька ибн Алеша был актером далеко не ванильного гей-порно. Их недавняя совместная сцена была безобиднее большинства, и все же вливалась в общую струю. Руслан представил, как отснятое расползется по сети, снабженное похожим блевотным описанием, и ему стало мерзко.  
Однако перестать жевать кактус и закрыть вкладки Руслан не смог. Он рандомно включал, проматывал, останавливал, пытаясь поймать Волькино лицо, сам не зная зачем и почти безуспешно: в порно котировались крупные планы другого типа. В кадре Волька держался естественно, камеры не стеснялся и телом владел хорошо, и тем не менее ролики с ним производили странное впечатление — из-за его внутреннего безучастия и той самой плавающей, неявной полуулыбки. Происходящее будто не трогало его, обтекало по дуге искривленного пространства. Руслан даже засомневался, так ли возбуждают любителей порно пожестче фильмы с такой «жертвой» — Волька вел себя с обдолбанной невозмутимостью живой куклы.  
Руслан не помнил, чтобы Волька принимал что-то во время съемок, но и не следил специально, чтобы быть уверенным, что такого не было. Вопреки здравому смыслу, почему-то очень хотелось верить, что он ничем не закидывался.  
А еще Руслану казалось, что с ним Волька был не настолько бесчувственным, как с другими, но скорее всего это был самообман. Во всех роликах, включая их с Русланом совместный, Волька выступал в роли пассивно принимающей стороны, его оргазма — или хотя бы симуляции — в сюжетах не предполагалось. Только в том, самом первом отрывке, была попытка доставить ему удовольствие, но, к сожалению, полную версию видео Руслану найти так и не удалось. С той же отстраненной иронией Волька кончает или выглядит более включенным в процесс и заинтересованным, так и осталось загадкой.  
Руслан раздраженно закрыл все видео и даже удалил историю браузера. Неприятный осадок и уколы странной досады мучили его еще несколько дней.

— А ты что, сам с собой разговариваешь? — вдруг спросил Воля. — Ты что-то бубнил, когда я подошел.  
— Роль, — кратко от неловкости пояснил Руслан.  
— Слова учишь? — без удивления уточнил Волька.  
— Ты куда сейчас? — спросил Руслан, только для того чтобы сменить тему. — На учебу?  
Умом он понимал, что Вольке плевать на его заморочки и странности, переспросил себе дежурно, из вежливости — и всё, но справиться с досадой это не помогало.  
Уже знакомая ему скользящая, едва заметная улыбка тронула глаза и углы губ, Волька повел плечом и на секунду замялся:  
— Да... вообще-то домой. Я наоборот — возвращаюсь.  
На мгновение насмешка вспыхнула в его лице чуть ярче — и тут же исчезла.  
— А, ну ясно, — промямлил Руслан, мысленно дав себе пинка.  
Волька с его полуироничным покерфейсом и странной уверенностью, с темной, притягательно-отталкивающей закадровой историей, с богатым опытом порносъемок и интенсивной ночной жизнью заставлял его чувствовать и вести себя глупо.  
— Хотел только перехватить что-нибудь у метро: кофе, бургер, пиццу... шавуху, — Волька вдруг рассмеялся открыто и искренне, и Руслана сразу отпустило. Обаянию такого смеха сложно было противиться. — Ты очень торопишься?  
— Нет, — брякнул он без раздумий.  
— Здорово! Тогда, может, составишь компанию? А то жрать утром в одиночку в рыгаловке — днище.  
От предложения на душе стало тепло и приятно, и Руслан согласился, с легкостью забив на унылую историю зарубежки первой парой.  
Дешевая стекляшка с шавермой на углу оказалась закрыта, хотя Руслан был уверен, что она работает круглосуточно, в «Теремок» не особенно хотелось, до «Мака» пилить было далеко, пришлось довольствоваться KFC, куда Руслан обычно не заходил. Он вообще был не голоден с утра и потому сначала взял себе только эспрессо, но потом, посмотрев на то, с каким аппетитом Волька ест свое майонезно-мясное месиво в лепешке, а следом и острые куриные крылья, поддался соблазну и заказал хот-дог.  
Поначалу они ели молча, но молчание не было неловким. Поглощенный едой Волька время от времени бросал на Руслана взгляд из-под густых, припорошенных серым ресниц — такой же скользкий и нечитаемый, как улыбка, но взгляд этот тешил самолюбие Руслана. Ел Волька аккуратно, вовремя вытирая жир и смахивая крошки куриной обсыпки салфеткой, и все равно губы его, прежде бесцветные, покраснели и масляно заблестели — на бледном лице это смотрелось вызывающе красиво. Почему-то Руслан совершенно не помнил такой их припухлости во время съемок, а ведь она должна была быть, когда Волька ему сосал. Но тогда Руслан старался не смотреть на него и делал все механически. А теперь вот наоборот — с трудом заставлял себя не пялиться слишком навязчиво. Покончив с последним крылом, Волька облизал кончики запачканных пальцев — без нарочитости, не рисуясь, — и Руслан отвел глаза.  
— Что за роль?  
— Роль? — растерянно моргнул он.  
— Которую ты учишь, — пояснил Волька. — Это для учебного театра? Вы что-то ставите?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Руслан, но тут же спохватился: — То есть вообще-то да. Ставим. Но только не в театре, туда нам пока рано. А... так.  
— В аудиториях?  
— Да, чаще камерно. Иногда на малой сцене.  
— Значит, все-таки для спектакля? А на него можно будет прийти?  
— Нет, не для спектакля. Это... для другого.  
— Что-то вроде задания? Тебе надо что-то сдавать?  
— Нет, — рассердившись, резко оборвал Руслан — и сам испугался своей грубости.  
Волька мгновенно замолк. Медленно поднес к губам стаканчик с кофе, сделал долгий глоток. На его лице не отразилось ничего — ни обиды, ни удивления, ни недовольства. Ни, наоборот, злорадства. Просто замер без видимых эмоций.  
Выходило странно — из всех возможных нитей разговора он будто прицельно выдернул ту, которая была для Руслана нервом, струной, с ходу нащупав слабость. И что-то внушало Руслану безосновательную уверенность: случайно так получиться не могло.  
— Это правда, что Волька — твое настоящее имя? — спросил он, не придумав ничего лучше, чтобы разрядить ситуацию.  
— Да как сказать... — хмыкнул Волька.  
— Скажи, как есть. Волька — это Владимир?  
— Это Всеволод. Отец настоял, чтоб назвали в честь деда, мать согласилась, но сокращения до Севы не выносила, вот и звала Волей. В школе, конечно, Севой был. А на съемках к какой-то шутке пришлось, да так и прилипло.  
— А сам как предпочитаешь?  
— Мне без разницы, — равнодушно пожал плечами Волька. — Как больше нравится, так и зови.  
Руслан даже прищурился, прикидывая к нему имена, словно одежду.  
Имя Сева Вольке удивительно шло — как идут субтильным девочкам берцы к платью из шифона — оно неожиданно придавало ему специфики и характерности, которая с круглым и обтекаемым, как галька, Волей сглаживалась и стиралась. Руслан подумал, что непременно выцепил бы его взглядом в толпе, если б изначально знал как Севу. Но преодолеть инерцию было сложно, и даже мысленно назвать Вольку Севой теперь не получалось: единожды наклеенный ярлык не отдирался и не перекрывался новым.  
— Я хотел показать мастеру кое-что, — вдруг признался Руслан. — Другое, не как обычно у меня, вне амплуа. Чтобы он посмотрел и увидел, что я могу больше. И лучше. И по-разному.  
Он не собирался делиться этим банальным и тупым загоном вообще ни с кем, не то что с Волькой, но когда составил всю фразу из слов, ему неожиданно полегчало.  
— Только, похоже, показывать нечего. И по-разному я действительно не могу. И он прав.  
— А какое у тебя амплуа?  
Руслан вздохнул.  
— Друг героя, — нехотя сформулировал он. — Хороший парень второго плана. Недалекий хозяин умного слуги, неудачливый соперник... Я не жалуюсь, на самом деле, ты не думай.  
— И что ты хотел показать? — перебил Волька.  
Его странная настойчивость не оставляла выбора. Уходить от прямых вопросов Руслан не умел. Скрывать было уже нечего, а падать в чужих глазах было ему не привыкать.  
— «Моцарта и Сальери», — признался он.  
— Правда? Пушкина? — с каким-то радостным удивлением уточнил Волька и негромко рассмеялся.  
— И что в этом смешного? — с вызовом набычился Руслан.  
— _Ты верно, Моцарт, чем-нибудь расстроен?_ — вдруг хлопнул его по плечу Волька. — _Обед хороший, славное вино, а ты молчишь и хмуришься._  
От неожиданности Руслан выпрямился на стуле и ошарашенно уставился на него. Волька выразительно двинул бровями.  
— Ну, давай. — Глаза его искрили, как тогда, во время съемки. — Твоя реплика: _признаться, мой Реквием меня тревожит._  
— Я Сальери готовил, — растерянно произнес Руслан. — А ты откуда текст знаешь?   
— В школе ставили. У нас русичка по инсценировкам угорала. По всем пьесам, какие в программе были, в обязательном порядке — школьный спектакль. Я правда в «Скупом рыцаре» Альбера играл, в «Моцарте и Сальери» парни из параллельного были. Мне просто запомнилось.  
— Просто запомнилось? — неверяще переспросил Руслан.  
— Ну да. Репетировали же все вместе.   
— У меня так не бывает. Чтоб запоминалось _просто_ , — признался Руслан. — Я всегда роль долго учу. У меня... с памятью не так чтобы хорошо.  
Он ждал закономерного вопроса, какого черта тогда сунулся в театральный, но Волькина логика увела в другую сторону.  
— А давай я с тобой порепетирую, хочешь? _Послушай: отобедаем мы вместе_ , — он откинулся к спинке стула и широким, «театральным» жестом обвел убогий зал полупустого в этот час KFC, — _в трактире Золотого льва_.   
Руслан фыркнул, до того забавно вышло, но замотал головой — слишком поспешно, чтобы сиюминутно не поддаться чужому шарму. Репетировать с кем-то посторонним, внетеатральным, он бы не смог.  
— Я не имел в виду здесь и сейчас.   
— Я понял, но мне легче одному.  
Он вдруг подумал: какой Альбер, зачем — Волька идеально вписался бы в Моцарта: своей телесной легкостью, органичностью в любой обстановке, необъяснимой странноватинкой и скрытой от всех внутренней жизнью, которая угадывалась без слов.  
— Как знаешь, — без тени обиды пожал плечами он. — Кстати, а почему Сальери, а не Моцарт?  
— Потому что я на него похож.  
— Правда? — приподнял бровь Волька. — Тогда точно меняй роль. Смысл в том, что хорошо изобразить можно только кого-то совсем другого, себя повторить на сцене нельзя. Правильных парней лучше всего играют наркоманы и отморозки, верных жен — шлюхи, однолюбов — бабники, а умных профессоров-изобретателей — повторяющие в уме таблицу умножения тупари.   
— У тебя предвзятое мнение об актерской среде, — усмехнулся Руслан.  
Волька тоже хмыкнул и не стал отрицать. Он обглодал последнее крылышко и, бросив в картонную плошку кость, по очереди облизал жирные, с налипшими крошками обсыпки пальцы. Зрелище странно завораживало. С трудом оторвавшись от него, Руслан допил остатки кофе и с сожалением стукнул донцем о стол. Нежданная встреча оказалась на удивление приятной, но явно подходила к концу, надо было прощаться, вставать и идти, если он собирался успеть хотя бы на вторую пару, но уходить не хотелось.  
Волька, улыбаясь, смотрел на него и тоже тянул, словно выжидал чего-то. За секунду до того, как он открыл рот, Руслан угадал, что сейчас прозвучит, и внутренне скривился, как от изжоги.  
— Ты случайно подработать не хочешь?  
Подтекст предложения был прозрачен, и переспрашивать, верно ли он понял, Руслан не стал.   
Еще когда Цыбин пересылал ему видео, то заикнулся о возможном продолжении сотрудничества, но Руслан ни секунды не сомневался: нет — и отказался наотрез. Никогда и ни при каких условиях, решил он для себя, как бы сильно он в деньгах ни нуждался. Это было мерзко, грязно, стыдно и противно его существу. Хотелось забыть о том, что он вообще в подобном участвовал. Возможное распространение ролика со временем тоже начинало тревожить все больше. Шанс, что родители все узнают, успокаивал он себя, стремился к нулю, но в своих однокурсниках, одноклассниках или знакомых, которых с каждым годом становилось только больше, невозможно было быть уверенным до конца. Из сети ничего не пропадает, совершив ошибку однажды, он уже обрек себя на дамоклов меч вечного беспокойства. Увеличивать вероятность опознания повторными съемками было бы полным идиотизмом с его стороны.  
— С тобой? — спросил он.  
Волька прищурился и покусал губу.  
— Почти.  
— Что значит «почти»? — спросил Руслан и задохнулся от возмущения, когда до него дошло. — По-твоему, я соглашусь участвовать в генг-бенге?  
— Тш-ш, — Волька приложил палец к губам, но глаза его смеялись. — Не ори так.  
Руслан обернулся по сторонам — через два столика от них сидело трое мужиков-среднеазиатов, в углу устроилась женщина с девочкой-подростком, но никто из них на Руслана не смотрел.  
— С чего ты взял, что речь о генг-бенге? — давя смех, продолжил Волька. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь о его существовании?   
— Посмотрел твою _фильмографию_ , — съязвил Руслан.  
Воля прыснул и все-таки расхохотался в голос. Теперь на них действительно обернулись. Руслан стряхнул с предплечья незаметно оказавшуюся там руку Вольки и попытался подняться из-за стола, но Волька ловко снова перехватил его за рукав.   
— Погоди, не обижайся. — Он потянул Руслана вниз, и тот сел, чтоб не привлекать еще больше внимания. — Просто... не пойму, как ты мог попасть в эту обойму. Ты какой-то слишком... приличный для этого всего.  
— Зачем тогда предлагаешь мне работу?  
— Потому и предлагаю. Ты лучше послушай, вместо того чтобы лезть в бутылку. Для начала — это совсем другие деньги. Принести тебе еще кофе? — спросил он.  
Он вернулся с двумя стаканчиками и коротко, по-деловому, изложил суть.   
Поработав свободными ушами, Руслан узнал, что съемки в роликах никого из участников особенно не кормят. Полноценной конвейерной индустрии с налаженными продажами в стране не было, нет и уже не будет, рынок переполнен бесплатным любительским и пиратским контентом, проверенные компании снимают для зарубежных студий — и, пересекая границу, оговоренный бюджет мутно делится на операторов, продюсеров, режиссеров, актеров и еще-каких-то-людей, так что в итоге каждому достается далеко не гонорар мечты, а разрозненные кустари-дилетанты и подавно нормальных денег платить не могут. Девочкам-актрисам имеет смысл ехать сразу в Европу: в Чехию или Венгрию — но на парней там спрос не настолько велик. Да и уезжать Воля в ближайшее время не планировал. Так что приходилось искать другие пути, а работа со съемочными группами-недоразумениями вроде Вано и компании была для него чем-то вроде дополнительного пиара.  
— Есть такой вариант — съемки для частной коллекции. Для конкретного заказчика — по его личному вкусу и сценарию. Он платит тебе напрямую, это выгоднее, а если заинтересован лично в тебе, — то любую цену, которую назовешь. В пределах разумного, конечно. В общем, у меня есть такой... заинтересованный. И он любит _кинематограф_ , — повторил Воля интонацию Руслановой «фильмографии».  
— Ты занимаешься эскортом? — прямо спросил Руслан.  
Волька снова вспыхнул смешливым взглядом, и Руслан стиснул зубы, осознавая, что снова ляпнул не то. Рядом с Волей он постоянно чувствовал себя идиотом.  
— Эскорт — это когда тебя показывают, а не скрывают. Хотя сути остального не меняет. Я предпочитаю называть его своим мужиком, мы вместе полтора года, но если быть честным, то думаю, он вряд ли считает меня своим... хм, бойфрендом... блядь! — Он резко замолчал и, запустив пятерню в волосы, растрепал челку, потом рассмеялся — по-прежнему легко, но как-то более нервно, рвано. — Забавно: с тобой я зачем-то все время подбираю чужие слова. _Мы вместе полтора года_ для тебя звучит лучше, чем _он ебет и содержит меня все это время_ , или я зря выламываюсь?  
Руслан потерялся с ответом. Сказанное одновременно и покоробило его, и удивило, и вызвало чувство вины. Волька не был так неуязвим, как казалось до последней минуты, и не был так свободен, как выглядел, осознал Руслан.  
— Не загоняйся, ты меня не обидел, — точно угадав его мысли, отмахнулся Воля. — Он знает, чем я занимаюсь, мы, собственно, и познакомились на приватной съемке. Он достаточно состоятелен, чтобы хорошо заплатить, и у него не самая изощренная фантазия в мире. Так что ничего особенного не предвидится. Просто иногда — это бывает не каждый раз, редко...  
— Он присоединяется?   
Волька закатил глаза.   
— Это не генг-бенг, я же сказал: если он вдруг и надумает, то попросит тебя уйти. Обычно я снимаюсь для него с другими, но сегодня утром встретил тебя и решил: почему нет? В прошлый раз было весело. И тебе точно нужны деньги. Разве нет?  
— Кому они не нужны, — мрачно сказал Руслан.  
— Это ответ «да»?  
— Нет, — покачал головой он. — У меня другие воспоминания. Прошлый раз для меня был первым и последним.  
В назначенное время через неделю он вылез из машины и оказался перед трехэтажным особняком из красного кирпича за изогнутой кованой оградой со столбами.

Дорога была бы недолгой, если б не сборы всех по очереди. Руслан подошел к метро, как и договаривались. Большой темный джип был припаркован в кармане у обочины, но пустовал. Руслан даже еще раз открыл эсэмэс и сверил номер. Водитель подошел минут через пять. Демонстративно покачал в руке бутылку минералки и кивнул на продуктовый через дорогу.  
Он показался Руслану совсем непохожим на шофера. Лет тридцати, крупный, светловолосый, с правильными чертами, он был неплохо одет, спортивно подтянут и не выглядел человеком, чья обязанность — перевозить с места на место человека, снимающего домашнее гей-порно. Телохранитель?   
— Слава, — скупо бросил он, щелкая сигнализацией, но руки подавать не стал.   
— Руслан.  
— Назад садись.  
За уже знакомым Руслану Лехой-оператором они поехали в какие-то ебеня на другой конец города, остановились рядом с занюханной хрущевкой.  
— У него техника, — неожиданно объяснил Слава, хотя Руслан даже не успел почувствовать себя уязвленным. Он считал, что Леха поедет вслед за ними на своей. Но тот со всем своим барахлом загрузился в джип, и они выдвинулись дальше.  
Когда Волька вышел из подъезда, — за это Слава оправдываться не стал — Леха открыл дверь, чтобы пересесть назад, но Волька дал отмашку.  
— Я к Руслану.  
Вид у него был не очень — темные круги под глазами, осунувшееся лицо, какие-то одновременно полусонные и дерганые движения. Плюхнулся рядом и сразу же сполз ниже, устроил поудобнее затылок на подголовнике, прикрыл веки. Последствия вечеринки? Свидание? Еще одни съемки?  
Руслан не стал ни о чем спрашивать, решив, что Волька собирается отоспаться в дороге, но спустя время тот нашел его руку и накрыл теплой ладонью.  
— Ты как? — спросил его Руслан.  
Волька повернул голову набок, сощурил один глаз, словно ему мешало солнце — вид у него стал лукавый и смешной.  
— _Намедни ночью бессонница меня моя томила. И в голову пришли мне две, три мысли. Сегодня я их набросал_. — Он покопался в кармане джинсов и вытащил маленький полиэтиленовый пакетик, зажав между пальцами клипсу, поболтал цветными таблетками внутри. — _Хотелось твое мне слышать мненье._  
— Я не буду, — хмыкнув, сказал Руслан. — Не хочу мешать. Мне еще сиалис пить.  
— А без него? Не смог бы?  
Руслан сидел на пассажирском месте глубоко, всей спиной прижимаясь к спинке, и потому смотрел на сверху вниз — на Волькины обметанные морозом губы с трещинкой посередине, на его запавшие щеки, на щеточку ресниц — как если бы нависал над ним в постели.  
— В жизни или на камеру?   
— Извини, — вздохнул Волька. — Я не в тебе сомневаюсь, а про себя хотел узнать. Мало ли, тебе неприятно там или что-то такое.  
— Нет, ничего такого, — качнул головой Руслан. Подумал и добавил: — Ты мне нравишься.  
Волька улыбнулся и кивнул.   
Пакетик с таблетками он сунул обратно в карман, не предложив больше никому. Ладонь его на руке Руслана шевельнулась — он пропустил свои пальцы между его и сжал, сплетая. Потом отвернулся и снова закрыл глаза.  
Подняв голову, Руслан поймал короткий нечитаемый взгляд Славы в зеркале заднего вида.

Дом был трехэтажным, добротным, с черепичной крышей. Балкон по центру, скошенное окно мансарды, цоколь, труба с поднимающимся дымом — вряд ли печь, скорее всего камин, подумал Руслан.  
Хозяин стоял на небольшой крытой террасе у двери. Руслан уже знал его имя — Олег. Высадив их перед домом, Слава медленно поехал дальше по узкому ответвлению от центральной дорожки к дому. Проследив за ним взглядом, Руслан увидел поодаль что-то похожее на детскую площадку — небольшие железные качели и заваленную снегом квадратную песочницу, возле которой ярким пятном на снегу розовела забытая пластиковая лопатка с длинной ручкой.  
— Он женат? — негромко спросил Руслан.  
Волька закатил глаза.  
— Я должен за что-то оправдываться?   
— Привет, проходите, не стесняйтесь, — позвал Олег, не спускаясь к ним навстречу.  
Издалека Руслану показалось, что ему лет сорок с небольшим, но, когда подошел ближе, подумал, что, возможно, еще на десять лет больше — точно понять было сложно. Одет он был по-простому — немного вытянутый серый джемпер с закатанными рукавами, джинсы, мягкие мокасины — и так же подчеркнуто по-простому себя держал: широко улыбнулся, пожал каждому руку, придержал дверь Лехе с его штативами, гостеприимным жестом пропустил вперед Вольку и Руслана. Внешность у него была неброской, но, пожалуй, располагающей: густые, темные с проседью волосы, ухоженная щетина, прямой нос, ямка на подбородке, только на дне глаз ощущалось что-то глубоко залегающее — холодное и цепкое.  
Особых отношений между ним и Волькой в поведении обоих заметно не было.   
В небольшом холле на столике стояли бутерброды в тарелке, бутылка водки, виски, какое-то вино и несколько низких стаканов.  
— Что будешь пить, Руслан? — Обращение к нему лично заставило вздрогнуть.  
Олег не понравился ему — с первой секунды и бесповоротно, и первый же его вопрос с той же однозначностью выдавал не менее яркую ответную неприязнь.  
Леха уже наливал себе сам, прихватил с тарелки какой-то бутер — даже не вымыв руки. Волька замер, не дойдя до столика и обернулся к ним.  
— Ничего, спасибо.   
В его планы вообще не входило тратить лишнее время на общение с ними со всеми, рассиживаться в этом месте, делая вид, что они закадычные приятели, собравшиеся прибухнуть и развлечься.  
— Я предпочел бы привести себя в порядок. — Из какого-то шутовского ерничества, нападавшего на него в неловкие моменты, Руслан по-идиотски ухмыльнулся. — Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
С препарирующим, энтомологическим интересом Олег разглядывал его четверть минуты.  
— Понимаю, — ровно, без улыбки наконец ответил он. — Деловой подход... Где ты таких берешь?  
Он продолжал смотреть на Руслана, но тон его изменился — последний вопрос был задан Вольке.  
— Красивый, да? — тоже под дурачка сработал тот.  
— Есть такое, — согласился Олег и снова за долю секунды сменил интонацию на брезливо-ледяную. — По лестнице вниз и направо. Все необходимое найдешь там.  
Ноздри дрогнули от вспыхнувшего внутри бессильного бешенства, Руслан едва не сорвался тяпнуть что-то глупое и злое, но в этот момент дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Слава. Потер замерзшие руки, скинул куртку, под которой оказалась толстовка «Томми Холлфигер», на которую осенью заглядывался сам Руслан, и оглядел мизансцену.  
Руслан поднял поставленную на пол сумку с вещами и пошел вниз.

Волька постучал в дверь, когда он уже был готов. Только возился, оттягивая момент «икс», чем противоречил своему же настрою: раньше сядешь, раньше выйдешь.   
Волька тоже переоделся, — бордовое худи было настолько оверсайз, что свободно могло бы налезть даже на Славу — в нем он выглядел совсем мелким и бесцветным, как воробей.  
— Что происходит? — спросил он. — Я вроде все примерно обрисовал. Ты согласился.  
— Нервы, — коротко объяснил Руслан, чтобы не вдаваться. В общем, он и сам не очень понимал, что конкретно не так.   
Волька понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Я предлагал лекарство. И зря отказался от выпивки. Это расслабляет.  
Алкоголем от Вольки не пахло, зрачки его расширены не были, но глаза подернулись той дымной поволокой, которая напомнила Руслану ту первую съемку.  
— Он снимает гей-порно в доме, куда потом привозит семью и ребенка, — зачем-то сказал он, хотя не собирался.  
— Какой кошмар, — без выражения сказал Волька. — Куда катится этот мир!.. Что дальше? Родители начнут ебаться в той же квартире, где живут с детьми? А кто победнее — в одной с ними комнате? О нет, надеюсь, до этого никогда не дойдет.  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь разницу.   
— Не понимаю, — медленно протянул Волька и покачал головой, отступая. — Удивительное дело — поп с гармонью. Моралист, снимающийся в порно! Спешите видеть, это даже круче бородатой женщины.  
— Я никого не осуждал.  
Волька фыркнул и вышел за дверь.  
Руслан постоял и пошел за ним следом.  
«Павильоном» служило помещение, расположенное в цоколе, — прямоугольной формы широкий холл, обезличенностью похожий на лобби в отеле, только без стойки ресепшна: светлая отделка, маленькие непрозрачные окна у потолка, настенные светильники, длинный кожаный диван, два кресла — в одном из них сидел Олег, забросив скрещенные ноги на приземистый и крепкий журнальный столик. Леха уже успел выставить свет и возился со штативами и камерой, что-то выверяя и прикидывая. В углу на узкой кушетке зачем-то находился Слава. Значит, и правда выполнял телохранительские обязанности. Неужели Олег боялся чего-то в собственном доме, с презрительным удивлением подумал Руслан.  
— Техзадание, — Олег протянул ему небольшой планшет. — Листай вперед.  
На экране высветилась галерея фото.   
Первая же показывала Вольку еще одетым, даже в куртке, но уже на коленях — он сидел на полу с широко разведенными ногами и, откинувшись, опирался костяшками кистей о пол. Выглядел расслабленно, словно поза не вызывала у него ни малейшего дискомфорта, и смотрел, задрав голову, на стоящего перед ним у высокого офисного стола Олега. Снимали, значит, не здесь, если только за стеной не располагался мебельный склад.   
На следующем фото Волька зубами тянул в сторону хлястик кожаного ремня, вытаскивая язычок пряжки из дырки. Потом то же проделывал с молнией на брюках. Дальше был один, без Олега, по-прежнему на коленях, но почему-то с натянутым с живота на голову лонгсливом. Ширинка его джинсов была расстегнута, и белья под ними не наблюдалось. С каждым кадром Волька терял предмет одежды — как в игре на раздевание: куртка, кофта на молнии, логнслив, джинсы. Олег оставался упакованным в деловой костюм — наверно, дорогой, Руслан в этом не разбирался. Но он и так почти не замечал Олега, жадно разглядывая одного только Вольку. На очередном фото тот остался в одних берцах — неожиданно больших и грубых, с рифленой подошвой и дешевыми, разве что не оборванными шнурками. На его тонкокостно-вытянутом, сливочно-белом теле они выглядели так вызывающе порнографично и пошло, что у Руслана привстал. Следом был крупный план: пальцы во рту у Вольки. Красные, натертые и припухшие губы с раздражением в уголках, мокрый от слюны подбородок, опущенные ресницы, дефекты кожи, точки сбритой редкой растительности на щеках — следов ретуши не было, снимкам не пытались придать даже налета художественной красивости, и, лишенные эстетики, они били по мозгам и ниже только сильнее. Вот Волька прихватывает губами разбухший член через ткань трусов. Вот плотно прижат лицом к чужому паху, с силой удерживаемый собравшей в кулак волосы на его затылке рукой. Вот ловит открытым ртом торчащий из ширинки брюк ствол со вздутыми венами, не дотягиваясь, — руки в локтях стянуты обернутым вокруг и затянутым в узел лонгсливом. Вот сосет с широко распахнутыми дымными глазами, глядящими вверх, на закусившего губу Олега.   
Руслан сухо сглотнул и быстро проскроллил калейдоскопом, чтобы не перегореть: согнутая в колене нога в ботинке заброшена на столешницу, оттянутая пятерней ягодица и проэпилированная вокруг розовая дырка, Волька навзничь, подхваченные под коленями ноги с мосластыми икрами, рифленые подошвы по обе стороны от крепкой, в белой рубашке спины.   
— Ого, вы тут даже без пиджака, — не удержался от мелкой подколки Руслан.   
Олег нехорошо усмехнулся.  
— Неудачный фотосет. Я там плохо получился, — сухим голосом произнес Волька, и Руслан дернулся, как застигнутый матерью. Уши загорелись. Волька появился неслышно и, видимо, все это время следил за тем, как он листает галерею.   
Вид у Вольки был заторможенный и безэмоциональный, совсем не такой, как еще недавно — именно сейчас он был копией того себя, который был на съемочной площадке. С той же противоестественной этому образу насмешливой искрой в глазах. Только теперь Руслан заметил, что тот Волька, которого он встретил по дороге в универ, с которым сидел в KFC и потом дважды пересекался, оговаривая условия новой съемки, был абсолютно другим.  
— Так что, может, обойдемся без стимуляторов? — поинтересовался Олег. — Я, если честно, сторонник естественных процессов. У Славы вон всегда выходило.  
Руслан перевел на него взгляд и, осознав смысл сказанного, наклонил голову в наигранном интересе.  
— Вы снимаете порно со своим водителем? — издевательски уточнил он.  
— Будешь выделываться, в порно с водителем снимут тебя, — подал голос Слава.  
— Тш-тш-тш, — Олег примирительно понес палец к губам. — Не пугай ребенка. Он хороший мальчик и все сделает правильно.  
— Они шутят так, не обращай внимания. У них обоих с чувством юмора проблемы, — зомби-голосом «успокоил» Волька.   
— Ты не говорил мне, что снимался с ним.  
— Разве? — равнодушно спросил он. — А должен был?  
— У меня все готово! — громко объявил забытый Леха.   
Все, не сговариваясь, обернулись к нему. Он оставил камеру на штативе, подошел к Руслану, с любопытством заглянул в планшет. Руслан машинально активизировал экран и отдал ему.   
— Кто работал? — Леха критично и ревниво пролистал несколько фото и презрительно сморщился. — Хуйня. Если в следующий раз надо будет нормально сделать, ты, Олег Михалыч, меня зови. Я профессиональный фотограф.  
Услышав обращение, Руслан прыснул — почти искренне. Глаза «Олег-Михалыча» заледенели.

Сиалис он все же принял.  
Перед маячком камеры и свидетелями ладони влажнели, тело деревенело, а естественный стояк становился союзником крайне ненадежным.  
— Все в точности как на фотосете снимаем? — спросил он.  
Олег почему-то переглянулся со Славой и с усмешкой развел руками.  
— Зачем в точности? Импровизируй.  
— Какая-то подводка нужна? — Олег недоуменно приподнял брови. — Имитация сюжета? Слова?  
Руслан вспомнил «мне плевать, гей ты или натурал» от Цыбина.   
— Забей, — к его радости, разрешил Олег.  
Он сидел, положив ногу на ногу, с удобством занимая большую часть кушетки, а Слава сдвинулся к самому краю. — И не тяни уже резину. Начинайте.  
Их обоих было едва видно в темном углу за ярко освещенным рампой кругом.   
— Камера, мотор, — для проформы пробормотал под нос Леха.  
Руслан вальяжно откинулся к спинке дивана и забросил руку сверху, принимая карикатурный вид бывалого альфача-гопника. Волька расположился у подлокотника со своим невозмутимым, нездешним видом «я жду трамвая», и от абсурдности этой диспозиции у Руслана снова вырвался короткий смешок — на этот раз непроизвольный.  
Волька по своему съемочному обыкновению на него не отреагировал.  
Руслан оторвал руку и тронул его за подбородок, повернул к себе, провел большим пальцем по губам — Волька приоткрыл их, выжидая, но внутрь пальцами Руслан не полез. Продолжил «бродить» подушечками по его лицу, трогая и ощупывая все, что попадалось «на пути»: щеки, нос, скулы, веки, брови — как слепой. Волька флегматично позволял, не выказывая ни капли удивления. Руслан потянул его за руку, и тот пересел поближе, ровно на то расстояние, что вышло, пока его тянули. Руслан положил руку ему на бедро, потискал, дернул к себе — Волька раздвинул колени на ширину его жеста. Он был пластилиновый: делай что хочешь, лепи под себя — как разомнешь, так и поиграешь, как надавишь, так и останется.   
Руслан поманил его пальцем, Волька моргнул, неуверенно подался вперед и остановился.   
— Иди сюда, — сказал Руслан, не уточняя.  
Волька не задавал вопросов.   
Он наклонился ниже, подвинулся, чтоб оказаться совсем рядом, посмотрел и наклонился снова.  
Руслан опустил ладонь на его шею сзади, приблизился к его уху и прошептал, касаясь мочки губами:  
— Ты, Моцарт, бог, и сам того не знаешь. Я знаю, я...  
Он запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы и отстранил его от себя, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Маска насмешливой отрешенности дала трещину, Волька улыбался, как вживую.  
Руслан резко нагнул его вниз, прижимая к своей ширинке, повозил лицом о джинсу. Остановился. Зубы мягко прикусили стоящий колом член по бокам от молнии и шовной прострочки. Волька сполз перед ним на пол.  
— Стоп! — скомандовал Леха. — Смена плана.

Камера была теперь за спиной у Руслана.   
Он набросил капюшон худи Вольке на голову — низко-низко, на самый лоб, край доходил почти до кончика носа — и туго затянул кулиску, завязал узел так, что осталось только узкое кольцо в обхват пальцев. Вздернул Волькин подбородок и опять едва слышно прошептал:  
— Они убили Кенни.  
Волька задушенно прыснул, Руслан еле угадал «сволочи» сквозь сдавленный смешок. Оттого, что ему удалось расколол Вольку, его переполнила какая-то наркотическая эйфория.  
— Открой рот, — громко приказал он.  
Волька наощупь, вслепую расстегивал ему штаны, спускал резинку трусов и высвобождал член.  
Отверстия совмещались идеально. Это было даже лучше, что он не видел лица — Волькин насмешливый, _рабочий_ взгляд мешал бы, а так Руслан мог представлять что угодно — тех, чужих, дежурно распахнутых глаз с фото он не хотел, как и раздражения в углах губ, и капелек крови из треснувшей кожи. Он мог представлять другое: что Волька закрывает глаза и облизывается каждый раз, когда выпускает блестящую от слюны и смазки головку и перед тем, как заглотить все целиком снова, или что у него пылают щеки, как в анимешных картинках, когда Руслан не дает ему отстраниться с членом в горле, или что ему нравится вкус, и он ждет и хочет возврата снова и снова. Он знал, что у Вольки вряд ли стоит — он не принимал стимуляторов и ни на одном видео его стояка Руслан не видел, но воображать-то ему никто не запрещал.  
Он балансировал на грани и был рад, когда Леха молча тронул его за плечо, останавливая сцену.   
Волька распустил завязки, скинул капюшон и длинно, надсадно закашлялся.   
— Ты в порядке? — виновато спросил Руслан.   
Тот кивнул и помахал рукой «все нормально», но приступ не прекращался.   
Из темноты в свет вдруг выступил Слава. В руках у него была зеленая бутылка — та самая минералка, которую он купил у метро. Он сунул ее Вольке. Тот принял, сделал несколько жадных, неаккуратных глотков, и спазм отступил.  
— Спасибо.  
Руслан стиснул зубы от накатившей досады. После эйфорического пика это было как ухнуть в пропасть. Американские горки.

Раком Волька стоял на журнальном столе — теперь Руслан оценил и приземистую устойчивость, и крепкие деревянные ножки. Свет бил в глаза, он с трудом заставлял себя не морщиться. От рампы было жарко, и пот тек по лицу и телу. Заливало лоб, на верхней губе выступали капли, но не было возможности их смахнуть. Руслану казалось, что от него воняет, смердит, хотя этого быть не могло, не должно было — он только недавно и тщательно мылся, а водянистый, свежий пот не пах так мерзко, как застарелый. И все равно было стыдно и неловко.   
Правда и Волька тоже был мокрым с головы до пят — даже волосы у него повлажнели и липли к шее, ко лбу и вискам. Ладони Руслана скользили по его коже. Движения казались механической дерготней и не приносили никакого удовольствия. Надо было кончать — он уже жалел, что не спустил Вольке в рот в сцене орала, должен же был найтись у многоопытного порнографа Олег-Михалыча эрзац спермы хотя бы из кефира или рисового отвара. Но жалеть было поздно, время назад не отмотаешь. Надо было что-то делать сейчас. После сцены связывания Леха уже трижды менял ракурс съемки — сейчас камера смотрела на них сбоку и снизу, чтобы виден был источник влажных шлепков одного тела о другое.  
Пустые фрикции с каждой минутой приносили все больше раздражения и боли и никак не приближали финиш. Было плевать на разрядку и неприятный каменный стояк, додрочить, в конце концов, можно и потом, в душе — под тяжелым взглядом двух упырей с кушетки и глазка Лехиной камеры об удовольствии все равно не могло быть и речи. Но ролик надо было сворачивать, а чем дольше длилась сцена, тем больше становилось шансов, что опять придется менять «подход» и впрягаться в снова, а мышцы уже ныли, колени наполнялись ватной слабостью, икры вот-вот могло свести судорогой, такое с ним случалось на тренировках.   
— Не верю, — Руслан узнал голос Олега. — Не ве-рю.  
Он обошел стол и встал перед носом у Вольки. Тот тяжело поднял голову — не менее усталый и замордованный, чем Руслан.  
— Знаешь, чем выигрывает хоум-видео? Достоверностью.   
Ну и ладно, ну и отлично, подумал Руслан. Так тому и быть. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось отделаться от всего этого и уйти наконец в душевую. Он вынул из Вольки ствол, снял и отбросил в сторону резинку и отступил к дивану.  
— Слезь, — велел Олег Вольке.  
Волька неловко спустился и болезненно скривившись, начал растирать покрасневшие колени — мягкая якобы-скатерть на столике могла помочь, если б они снимали позу минут пять максимум, но он выстоял на жестком добрую четверть часа.  
Проходя мимо них ко второму выходу у дальней стены — Руслан решил, что там дверь в гараж, — Слава снова пихнул Вольке минералку. Тот лакал долго и много, Руслан думал — вылакал все, но потом он передал бутылку ему, и оказалось, что она полна на треть объема. Он благодарно посмотрел на Вольку и выжрал остатки. Сил на слова и жесты больше не оставалось.  
Слава вернулся обратно с какой-то странной конструкцией, похожей на поддон или магазинную палету.  
— Я помогу, ставь, — сказал ему Олег и поднял вверх стол.   
Слава положил конструкцию на пол, Олег опустил на нее стол, ножки вошли в какие-то пазы и щелкнули, а Слава постучал для верности по углам сверху.   
— Готово.  
— Прошу, — приглашающим жестом махнул Олег Вольке.  
На секунду Руслану показалось, что Волька попросит перерыв, но он ничего не сказал и лег спиной на стол, ставший заметно выше. Олег поддернул рукава джемпера и расстегнул ремень на джинсах.   
Леха пристроил камеру на другой штатив — со сторону дивана.  
Слава опять куда-то ушел и принес пластиковый тубус с дозатором — смазка.  
За мелкой суетой о Руслане забыли. Он кашлянул и обратился к Вольке.  
— Воль, я пойду тогда? — Олег поднял голову и пригвоздил его к месту. — Мне наверху подождать?  
— Подождать чего? — спросил Олег.  
— Ну вы... вроде как меня сменяете?  
— Ты подписывался на вахтенный метод? — хмыкнул Олег. Руслан качнул головой. — Твоя работа закончится, когда ролик будет отнят. До этого момента ты продолжаешь выполнять свои обязанности.  
Руслан хотел послать его, но не смог. Он так не мог послать учителей, родителей, преподов и даже алкаша дядю Гену с девятого этажа, — он мог язвить, строить из себя шута горохового, игнорировать, но не послать — потому что все они были _взрослые_.  
— Мне тут стоять?  
— Тебе тут _работать_ , — жестко сказал Олег и кивнул. — С той же стороны.   
Руслан перевел глаза на Вольку. Тот ответил ему блаженным, затуманенно-усмехающимся взглядом.  
— Ты обещал, — напомнил Руслан.   
— Что ты ему обещал? — заинтересовался Олег.  
Волька не ответил, он вернул Руслану жест — подзывающий — и фразу:  
— Иди сюда.   
Руслан обошел стол и наклонился к нему. Олег сдал назад, уступая ему место.  
— За искренний союз, связующий Моц **а** рта и Сальери, двух сыновей гармонии, — прошептал ему в ухо Волька. — Останься.  
Руслан выпрямился и медленно вернулся на прежнее место. Его шатало. Наверно, от усталости. В глазах было темно.  
Волька подтянул к животу колени, подхватил и широко развел ноги. Слава толкнул его чуть в сторону, нажал на дозатор, выплюнувший ему в ладонь сгусток смазки, и плавным, гипнотизирующим движением заправил Вольке внутрь, вошел тремя пальцами и хитро вывернул кисть вниз. Волька прогнулся в пояснице и ахнул.  
— Хорошо? — спокойно, по-деловому спросил Слава.  
Волька подтвердил отрешенным кивком. Он смотрел не на Славу, на Руслана. Глаза его смеялись. Слава повторил движение, и Волька выдохнул в голос. Потом еще. Еще. После третьего касания длинно застонал.  
— А так?  
— Да-а.  
Славины штаны распирал стояк.  
— Зачем вам я? — спросил Руслан у Олега. — Вы и вдвоем отлично справляетесь... Втроем... Я все равно больше не могу, — малодушно добавил он в свое оправдание.   
— А мы тебе поможем.  
Руслан сделал шаг, и пол качнулся под ногами. Над пятном лампы вдруг образовалось яркое гало — двойное кольцо. Он зажмурился, и под веками замельтешили цветные пятна.  
Минералка, с опозданием понял он. Не надо было ее пить.  
— Камера, мотор, — где-то далеко, на периферии сознания прозвучал Лехин голос.  
— Давай, ну, — за локоть дернул его к столу с разложенным Волькой Слава. — Вставляй уже, снимаем.  
Волькин член бодро подрагивал у него на животе концом вверх. Слава сунул Руслану в руку надорванную упаковку с гондоном, и тот на автомате раскатал латекс от головки к основанию.   
С первым его толчком Слава обхватил Волькин член и прогнал туда-сюда шкурку, а Олег, повернув Волькину голову набок, заправил ему в рот. Хриплый стон получился носовым и приглушенным. Руслан начал двигаться резче, с каждым разом стоны становились все громче и слаще.   
Хотелось заткнуть уши.

— Что за детские капризы, тебя никто не держит, иди, — равнодушно пожал плечами Олег, пока Леха пристраивал снизу камеру, а Слава закреплял фиксаторы на Волькиных запясстьях — журнальный стол, как выяснилось, таил в себе много секретов. — Но тут дел осталось на пять минут. Что за трагедии на ровном месте?   
В горле у Руслана было сухо. Каждое слово казалось куском наждака, раздирающим глотку. Душный павильон наваливался и давил на него, как колодец с сжимающимися стенами. Он промолчал.  
— Ты же спустил, но не кончил. Это несправедливо.   
— У меня не выйдет.  
— Еще как выйдет. Слава, — позвал Олег.   
Тот медитативно размазывал Волькину сперму по его же животу.  
— Может, не стоит?  
Вопрос повис без ответа. Слава отошел и в очередной раз вернулся с бутылкой минералки. Руслан яростно замотал головой, не в силах разлепить губы и сказать, что пить это больше не будет. Но вместо того, чтобы приложиться самому или дать Вольке, Слава нажал на дозатор любриканта и жирно смазал стекло от горлышка до середины.  
— Вы ебанулись? — просипел Руслан. — Воля! Скажи им.  
— Ты против? — ровно, как робот, спросил у Вольки Слава.  
Волька обдолбанно помотал башкой и улыбнулся.   
— Гель с анестетиком и обезболивающее внутрь, ему не больно.   
Руслан как загипнотизированный следил за тем, как горлышко, а потом и широкая часть на треть исчезает в Волькином теле.   
Леха с камерой лежал на полу между расставленными ногами Славы.   
— Подойди слева, — скомандовал тот Руслану, вытаскивая бутылку из растянутого входа. — И вставляй первым, а я уже потом, тут навык важен.  
Руслан отшатнулся и мгновенно протрезвел. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая тяжелый угар, дернулся назад и упал на локти, споткнувшись о какой-то провод.  
— Нет, — хрипло прошептал он. — Я не буду.  
Ему показалось, что Воля тихо засмеялся.

Оказавшись в душе, он на полную выкрутил ледяную воду. И сначала глотал-глотал-глотал, отпаиваясь от яда, потом долго блевал над унитазом, а затем снова сунулся под холодную струю, пока кости не заломило и тело не заколотило крупной дрожью. Стояк не спадал — ни от холодной, ни от теплой воды. Пришлось механически и даже болезненно дрочить. В итоге он спустил, чтобы избавиться от физического неудобства, но ничего похожего на удовольствие не испытал.  
Он подождал, пока дрожь — от холода, от омерзения, от страха, от отвращения к себе — пройдет. Подышал. Сосчитал до сотни. Постарался успокоиться и даже придумал себе фиговых листов для прикрытия голосящей совести: он не мог, он не знал, его обманули, они взрослые и знают лучше — это он умел. Он злился: на себя, но больше на Вольку. Или на Вольку, но на больше себя. Он не мог решить. Или на Олега — но злостью это смешанное чувство сложно было назвать. В нем была ненависть, и неприязнь, и презрение, и зависть, и что-то еще темное и разъедающее.   
Он выходил за дверь, настраиваясь увидеть всю компанию, но лестница была пуста и холл при входе — тоже. Все остались там, в грязном порноподвале.   
Руслан вздохнул с облегчением. Покидав вещи в сумку, он накинул куртку, толкнул входную дверь и вышел.  
Отраженное от наста солнце ударило в глаза. Талый воздух обдал свежестью и предвесенним февральским духом. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету. Все произошедшее внизу мгновенно стало дурным сном, наваждением. Руслан глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул — раз, другой. Духота отступила, но тяжесть — угловатый, навалившийся на грудину камень — никуда не делась. И тошнота тоже снова вернулась.  
Раскисшей грязевой каши, как в городе, здесь не было и в помине. Зернистый снег лежал на земле осевшим, но нетронутым слоем с тонкой ледяной коркой. Сквозь него были расчищены и протоптаны три дорожки: широкая — от центрального въезда к особняку, чуть поуже — от крыльца влево, до гостевого дома, и направо — к деревянному срубу для сторожа или прислуги. Смазанная цепочка следов тянулась вдоль стены и сворачивала за угол.  
Дверь открылась без малейшего звука, но он почувствовал кожей появление Олега за спиной. Воздух в его присутствии словно загустел и сделался вязким, темным. Даже солнце сразу будто убавило яркость.  
— Пересчитай.  
Он протянул ему деньги — неудобно, на полураскрытой ладони, придерживая сверху большим пальцем. Руслану пришлось изловчиться, чтобы, принимая, случайно не задеть его руку. Жест вышел неловким, нищенским.  
— Я вам верю.  
Он уже согнул бумажки пополам и собирался пихнуть их в карман, когда Олег бросил холодно и твердо:  
— Зря, — и короткое слово стянуло плечи петлей лассо. — Пересчитай, — снова велел он.  
Руслан скрипнул зубами. Хотелось плюнуть и забить, сказанное не несло прямой угрозы и не ставило цели его демонстративно прогнуть, он чувствовал, но именно поэтому и ослушаться не мог: выход на эту сторону был замурован спокойным приказным тоном взрослого — ребенку, а играть навязанную роль мелочно бунтующего подростка хотелось еще меньше, чем подчиняться. Он пробовал. Там, в подвале.  
Руслан развернул розовые пятитысячные веером, бессмысленно перебрал их — считать не стал — и под пристальным взглядом убрал во внутренний карман.  
— Все верно, — сказал он.  
Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что именно ради сцены подачки и принудительного пересчета Олег наотрез тогда отказался от банковского перевода. Вопреки ожиданию, эта мысль не разозлила, а, наоборот, погасила пожар внутри стылым презрением.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Олег прошел вперед и прислонился плечом к опоре террасы, немного постоял спиной к Руслану, а потом обернулся и с ленивой расслабленностью улыбнулся.  
— Испугался? — неожиданно мягко спросил он.   
Улыбка, вопреки стереотипам, лицо Олега красила, — как бы ни хотелось Руслану обнаружить в нем отталкивающие или принижающие черты, приходилось признать, что мужчиной он был привлекательным, даже приятным — на сторонний, беспристрастный взгляд. Он не скрывал своего возраста, не молодился, но выглядел по-настоящему хорошо. Его не портили ни морщины в углах глаз, ни вертикальная складка между бровей, ни проседь в короткой стрижке, ни кисти со вздутыми венами. Все в нем было естественно и в меру, как назло. Подтянутый, но не сухой от тренировок, ухоженный, но не бесполо-холеный, одетый без претензии на моду, но с тем налетом лоска, который хрен пойми в чем прячется и делает образ дорогим, Олег был органичен сам себе от кончиков аккуратных и без маникюра ногтей до горбинки сломанного носа — и даже зубы, судя по улыбке, у него были целиком свои. Он умудрился не переступить ту грань, за которой зрелый мужик рядом с теми, кто намного его моложе, становится карикатурой. Руслан с тоской подумал, что таким не станет никогда.   
Но это был излет, нащупал наконец он брешь в этой литой броне. Излет, который вот-вот перетечет в глиссаду или, что хуже, сорвется в пике, и оттого так лихорадочно используется сейчас на полную катушку: все и сразу — пока время не утекло: жена, ребенок, любовник, шофер, порно. Он фиксирует, документирует то, что еще осталось. Еще немного — и сквозь возрастное проступит старческое, и все тогда изменится.  
Подумав об этом, Руслан невольно улыбнулся. Он не стал отвечать, ему показалось, это зацепит Олега больше любой язвительности. Улыбка у того и правда потускнела и как-то заострилась.  
— Ничего страшного не произошло. А Сева — мальчик такой... знает, что делает. С ним главное не надумывать себе лишнего.  
Произнесенное впроброс настоящее Волькино имя покоробило. Теперь и Руслан удержал усмешку только усилием воли. Он опять молчал, ни о чем не спросил. Ввязываться в заведомо проигрышный разговор — проявлять интерес и слабость — не стоило.  
— Он все это любит. Вызывать реакцию, я имею в виду, — пояснил Олег, — дразнить. Меня чаще всего, но и остальным тоже достается. Не ты первый, не ты последний, кого он сюда привез. Он умеет жать на нужные кнопки: быть милым, веселым, даже трогательным — такое запутавшееся, потерянное создание, которое надо срочно вытаскивать из гибельного болота. В этот момент важно не заиграться, не вообразить себя рыцарем-освободителем всерьез. Сева в спасении не нуждается, он умеет залезать под любой панцирь, но на самом деле питается чужим вниманием и стояком, которых для него не бывает слишком много.  
Руслан выслушал эту тираду — довольно позерскую, полную рисовки — наклонил голову и спросил с фиглярским любопытством:  
— А зачем вы мне все это рассказываете?  
На самом деле он знал ответ: ради фразы «не ты первый, не ты последний» — и это заставило его осклабиться еще шире. Он хотел было съязвить: «Вам ужасно идет молчание, Олег Михайлович», — и даже открыл рот, но глаза Олега разом выцвели, посерели, желваки на скулах дрогнули, а воздух вокруг скрутился в тугую спираль под действием его темной гравитации, и Руслан промолчал.  
— Я скажу Славе, он тебя отвезет в город.  
— Не стоит его беспокоить. Пусть отдыхает. Я вызову такси.  
Олег неприятно, недобро усмехнулся.  
— Кто тебя здесь найдет? — сказал он. — Сеть еле ловит. А ты даже адреса не знаешь.  
И все же он переигрывал, пережимал.  
— Дойду до шоссе, воспользуюсь геолокацией.  
— Еще скажи: проголосуешь.  
Обойдя его, как мебель, Олег скрылся за входной дверью. Руслан не стал ждать, сбежал по ступенькам с террасы и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Калитка выглядела запертой, но ворота для въезда были приоткрыты.  
— Руслан! — прозвучал с террасы Волькин голос.  
Он не хотел никаких объяснений — только не с ним — и потому не притормозил и не повернулся, но следующий оклик прозвучал уже ближе:  
— Руслан, подожди!  
Вынуждать за собой бегать было совсем пошло, по-детски. Руслан встал и нехотя развернулся. Сунул руки в карманы, глядя, как Волька с несвойственной ему обычно неловкостью торопится, оскальзывается на заледенелой дорожке и нелепо балансирует. Куртки на нем не было, только кенгуруха с перекрученным капшоном. Он едва не растянулся перед Русланом и инстинктивно вцепился в его рукав — только тогда Руслан увидел под кромкой джинсов голые ступни. Волька выскочил за ним босиком.  
— Ты идиот?  
Руслан придержал его за локоть.  
— Что, даже чаю не выпьешь? — слегка запыхавшись, сказал Волька, он смотрел и говорил так, будто недавняя обдолбанная, блаженненькая маска только-только начала сползать, и под ней едва угадывались настоящие, с естественной мимикой и живыми реакциями черты. — Злишься?  
Но Руслан лишь скользнул по его лицу взглядом и снова уставился на ноги. От холода Волька часто переступал на снегу, как на углях, поджимал пальцы, свистяще, короткими толчками втягивал воздух сквозь зубы. Лед плавился от тепла его тела, и подошвы медленно утопали в лужицах талой воды.  
— Иди в дом. Обморожение получишь.  
— Пойдем вместе. Пожрем наконец нормально, я голодный пиздец, меня всегда на хавчик пробивает после этого дела. И у Олега бухло всегда годное, — он потянул его за рукав. Лицо Руслана, видимо, хорошо отражало все, что тот испытывал, потому что Волька подкупающе, искательно улыбнулся. — _Ты, Сальери, не в духе нынче. Я приду к тебе в другое время_.  
— Да пошел ты, — не поддержал шутку Руслан.  
После того, что случилось в подвале, и слов Олега игра в цитаты показалась ему чудовищно фальшивой и пошлой.  
— Ну извини, извини... — уже другим тоном сказал Воля. — Мы договаривались, да. Так не делается, согласен. Надо было все остановить и все такое — это мой косяк. Ну и Олег тоже перегнул. Я не знаю, что на него нашло. Он никогда так не делал. Но вообще-то... а что такого страшного произошло? Со мной все в порядке, никто из них не причинит мне зла... Ну, это если вдруг ты за меня испугался, — Волька снова улыбнулся, но Руслан смотрел на него по-прежнему мрачно, и улыбка снова сползла. — Он что-то тебе сказал? Сделал? Он так-то нормальный мужик.  
— Отличный просто. _Так-то_ , — подтвердил Руслан. — Да, он сказал. Сказал, что в этом и был весь цимес. Что тебя развлекают лошки типа меня, которых у тебя был вагон, а будет еще больше.  
— В смысле? — на минуту Волька даже бросил тереть мокрую ступню о штанину и застыл с согнутой, как у цапли, ногой.  
— И каждый при этом рвется тебя спасать. Но ты не Сонечка Мармеладова, и вытаскивать тебя из дерьма не надо.  
— Он так и сказал: «из дерьма»?  
— Нет, конечно. Он считает все это твоим осознанным выбором и стилем жизни.  
— А ты? — отчужденно спросил Волька. Он отпустил рукав его куртки, за который держался, и встал на обе ноги. — Ты как считаешь?  
Руслан не мог заставить себя оторваться от его босых стоп: высокий подъем, крупная сетка вен, сузившихся на морозе, прямые пальцы с бледными чистыми ногтями... Он снова покачнулся в луже — Руслан сильнее стиснул его локоть, не давая упасть.  
— Я считаю, что если что-то выглядит, как дерьмо, и пахнет, как дерьмо, то это оно и есть. Но вытаскивать я тебя не собирался. Потому что невозможно вытащить кого-то из дерьма насильно. Делай, что хочешь.  
Волька тряхнул головой и нахмурился.  
— Я не делаю ничего такого, что бы мне не нравилось.  
— Да? И что именно тебе во всем этом нравится?  
На террасе молча нарисовался темный силуэт.  
А ведь видел, что Волька вышел без обуви, подумал Руслан. И не остановил. И не вернул. И позволяет сейчас стоять и мерзнуть в толстовке на голое тело.  
И тут же осознал — так ведь и он сам тоже видит. И ничего не делает. Длит разговор ни о чем, просто ради удовольствия смотреть, как тает вода под пальцами, как Волька морщится, и шипит, и ставит ступню на ступню.  
— Что именно? — Волька свел брови и нервно дернул плечом. — Да все. Я не жертва. Я делаю только то, что хочу.  
— Иди в дом, Сева, — сказал Руслан.  
— Всеволод, — негромко, но отчетливо и требовательно позвал Олег.  
Руслан отвернулся от Вольки первым, чтобы не видеть, как тот уйдет, дернутый за поводок, и двинулся к воротам.

Слава нагнал его у поворота, в конце длинной унылой улицы. Притормозил, но дверь открывать не стал. Руслан решил не ломаться и сел на первое сиденье рядом с ним.  
Вел Слава умело, осторожно, не рискуя на скользкой, быстро проваливающейся в сумерки дороге, и молчал, как глухонемой Герасим, — даже радио не включал.  
— _А гений и злодейство — две вещи несовместные. Не правда ль?_ — спустя двадцать минут прервал повисшую в салоне тишину Руслан, глядя в боковое окно на частокол заснеженных сосен.  
Слава оторвался от дороги и смерил его долгим пустым взглядом.  
— Что? — все-таки спросил он.  
— А вам ведь тоже хуевенько, оказывается, — констатировал Руслан.


End file.
